Death's Siren
by Little Short of Heaven
Summary: A foolish man gets killed by his own stupidity...[VtM Fict.]


He was running quickly across the wet pavement as the rain hit hard against the black top covered street. The scent of his fear was thick as the droplets of cold sweat ran down along his face, and down along his neck. His eyes wide with fear as she listened to everything around him. _She_ was coming, she who was the bringer of death. He could hear the song from her flute filling the air all around, that sound that heralded her coming. Where was it coming from though?! It was coming from all around him as his boots splashed more water across his blue jeans.

He should have believed the words of warning from the Malkavian he spoke to moments before this event. He should have understood the warning of the coming of the flutist who brought death to all those who heard the song. No one had seen her face, she was the shadow of death, and not one of the Malkavian's would whisper her name as not to betray their trust to this thin blooded one. He had his doubts, and now he was paying for it. 

The hitting of paws across the nearby side walk brought him to lift his head and he spotted the figure of the pure black husky, and the hints of wolf blood in the beast shown in its large size with those immense paws. He looked into those blue eyes, and in that instant his feet were lost beneath him. He went tumbling across the ground, and the giggle that filled the air told him already that she knew he was vulnerable to her.

"Please, oh please Singer of Death's Song, spare me!" He cried out recalling the name the lunatics had placed upon her. He knew only their line could produce such spawn, and then the light steps across the ground heralded her arrival. 

"Spare you?" The voice was light, drawing like the siren song. He was immediately wrapped into every silken notes delicate touch. He licked his lips as he moved to stand back up, and immediately were his cool gray eyes locked with those warm brown depths. "Hello Samuel."

His eyes were on hers and he couldn't move a single muscle as alone would he stand up keeping those eyes upon her alluring depths. The song had now vanished, and so had the black beast. Yet soon did the creature slip from the shadows to appear at her side looking up towards him. He watched the single hand move down to pat the wolf's head as she watched him with that stern gaze. She was no more then a lovely child, and Samuel was drawn into her like a sailor lost to the whim of the siren's deadly song. He didn't though dare step forward to grace such beauty with the closeness of his presence. 

"So you are the one the lunatics whisper of, I could not have imagined that you would be so lovely."

__

Run, run to the building top...Run and get away from her...

The voice filled his mind coming from no where and slowly did his eyes widen as the girl stepped forward. With a twitch of her wrist and a playing of her fingers the silver knife was in one hand from the sleeves of her dress. The silver weapon flashed with the touch of moon light, and the wolf stepped forward before her growling at him. A hesitant step back was given before he spun about to take flight to abandon her presence to the safety of the close by building. 

He was running up the fire escape, and with every pounding step would a light come on from a nearby building. He heard the confused shouts of the mortals within given as he disturbed their slumber, and he cursed to himself for letting them hear his ascent.

_"Once she has you, you can't get away. You have been marked by her, and she has come for you."_ The words reached into every corner of his mind from the memory of speaking to the lunatic. _"She who calls the final death upon us to bring us back upon the cycle has come to bring you back. You can't escape her wrath, you can't escape her blade let alone the tricks she will play on her mind. First she will seduce you, and then she will drive you mad letting you yourself end your life."_

The song filled the air once more. The song of that flute piercing the quiet of the night as he hit he roof at last, and he looked up towards the full moon that was large in the sky by now. His breathing heavy, and already was his shirt clinging to his form by the sweat that poured from his body. He though froze as he saw the shadow pass across the surface of the white moon's visage, and he made out the tracing of her figure as she leapt to the roof! 

Her feet landed lightly on the gravel topped roof as she stepped forward. The skirts of her white skirts resting along her legs brushing gently along the pale flesh beneath. She walked forward, and her fingers still worked to play the flute she now held in place of the knife. Her eyes looking to him as she played the song that told him of his coming death. Each delicate note bringing images of what would be his death and yet each note drew him deeper in. 

The song was lovely, beautiful beyond anything he had ever heard before, and so was the creature which played the finely crafted instrument. He was drawn in deeper as she stepped forward. Each sway of the hip bringing a chime of silver bells that came in rhythm with this death serenade. He could fell everything wrapping him in deeper as he was paralyzed. 

She dropped the instrument from her lips, and slipped it into the area of the belt of clothe that wrapped about her waist holding the dress perfectly along her figure. Her hands reached out towards him, and each silk soft finger tip brushed along his cheeks drawing her face close to his as warm brown depths swallowed the gaze of his gray orbs within. 

"You want me, taste me."

The temptation was so sweet, and he licked his lips as it swelled into the very recesses of his mind. He needed her, he wanted to taste her body, her blood. He wanted to have her. His hands reached out grabbing her waist, and pulling her close as lips consumed hers in that lustful need. He would have her, he would have everything he wanted of her in this moment in all his want and need. 

She responded pressing her body to his lips slipping from his, and then pulling away. Her eyes locked on his as she stepped back further and further towards the edge of the building. Her gaze drawing him along like a leash to a collar as she stepped forward to follow her along. She letting her hips sway, letting those bells chime, and drawing him in deeper into this seductress's spell. 

_Stay here, and wait for me. Stay here, and I will return to let you have me._

He nodded absently to the words, and stood there upon the ground watching her turn around. She vanished from his gaze, where to though he would never know for certain. His eyes rested where she had once been, and he would just stand there and wait. he could not wait to take such pleasure into his arms again. He could still kiss the taste.

Slowly now did the night turn to day, and soon the next night his ashes they would find...

Death's Siren had succeeded in her task again.


End file.
